<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the leather jacket saw... by Poutini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348753">What the leather jacket saw...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini'>Poutini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Verse, M/M, Please be nice oh god this is so out of my wheelhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A inexplicable free verse poem.<br/>SO out of my wheelhouse, but this is where my brain went with this idea.</p><p>Surely, David's leather jacket witnessed one hell of a trajectory. </p><p> </p><p>For Olive31, who mentioned the leather jacket in comments for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365041/chapters/58760467"> Home, Sweet Home. </a></p><p>While I'm at it, please check out my Choose Your Own Adventure fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970807/chapters/60450292"> a Coda to Pregnancy Test, Episode 4.02 </a>.  It was a buttload of work and I'm super proud of it, and I'm working on another one for release in a few weeks.</p><p>Oh, god, it randomly ended up exactly 300 words.  It must be a sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rose/Patrick Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Schitt's Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts">Olive31</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The inside of an ambulance</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As a patient</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As a witness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As a brother</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Smudged mirrors on the wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Clean mirrors on the table, dusted with remnants of white</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Rembrandt</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Picasso Dali Warhol</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Monet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Money money money makes the world go round</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Passports and coloured contacts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pesos and Rupees and Rubles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Handshakes and barbed wire and running and running and running</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Planes under the cover of darkness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bribes for safety</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Home and safe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Until not</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Upholstered seat</em>
  <br/>
  <em>City scape to rural green</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Teal tile and mildew</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Scratchy cotton towels, scratchy cotton sheets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scratchy people</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scratch that, scratchy person</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Red satin and a mirror on the ceiling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Reflecting back even what should remain hidden</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>And a barn. A barn? </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>The inside of a truck</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Lines on the highway, barely visible through tears</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Posture a little straighter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Confidence slowly returning</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A job</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But not for long</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A chance, a negotiation</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A cheque and a dream</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A parental betrayal and a loss of confidence</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Someone who has faith</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Makes all the difference</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A brand and stock</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And a fibre of common sense</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Birthday, turned date</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And a tender first kiss</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gentle, hesitant hands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Palms flat, fingers dancing</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A giant cookie and then</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darkness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Literal and figurative</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Days on end</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Light and a gesture</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Reunion and a declaration</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Safety, security, finally peace</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Stability</span>
    <br/>
    <span>Blessed stability</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>Bumps and bruises</span>
    <br/>
    <span>But always steady</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>A hike, no bear</span>
    <br/>
    <span>Soft cheese, soft blanket, soft eyes</span>
    <br/>
    <span>Four golden rings and a yes, it’s a yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Old trauma, new players</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kindness, always kindness</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Plans and heartfelt conversations</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Money in an envelope and a misunderstanding</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rain and ruined plans</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Community that rallies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And vows</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Previously unimaginable words</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And thin metal bands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Slid onto fingers</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A kiss!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A life, far removed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>From everything from before</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Joy, and peace, and love</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Forever.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>